Cycle shorts may include integrated cycle short pads to cushion the user. The pads absorb shocks and smooth pressure points when sitting on a bicycle saddle so increasing comfort for the wearer.
Different people create peak pressures on different areas on the saddle. Because of this, a number of cycle companies have released saddles of different width options. The fitting processes used to date to select the correct saddle width for a given user are crude and unreliable.